


Seeing Red

by visbs88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins' Guild, Background story, Blood, Character Study, F/F, Fantasy, Killing, OC created for a D&D campaign, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: L’invidia, ai suoi occhi, non era più un sentimento verde, bensìrosso. Rosso come i veli che la novellina aveva scelto, rosso come le pietre che aveva al collo, rosso come i suoi riccioli lunghi fino alla vita e come le sue labbra carnose; come la fascia che le stringeva il seno e come i sandali che si muovevano leggiadri sul palco delle prove.





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia nasce dall’impulso di approfondire un po’ e giocare con una OC che ho creato per una campagna di D&D in cui faccio da master; vi presento dunque Kaja, senza troppe pretese, sondando il terreno per vedere se renderla protagonista di qualcosa di più. Grazie a chiunque leggerà ^^

Nei corridoi del quartier generale si sussurrava che il suo nome in codice sarebbe stato _Perla Rossa_. Zyra non era solita lasciarsi sfuggire dicerie così stupide e vezzose, quindi si poteva solo dedurre che l’ipotesi fosse sorta spontanea sulle labbra di qualche Ombra d’Argento, e che abbastanza compagne l’avessero ritenuta convincente a sufficienza da ripeterla. Il che, per Kaja, era molto peggio di un’informazione fondata.

L’invidia, ai suoi occhi, non era più un sentimento verde, bensì _rosso_. Rosso come i veli che la novellina aveva scelto, rosso come le pietre che aveva al collo, rosso come i suoi riccioli lunghi fino alla vita e come le sue labbra carnose; come la fascia che le stringeva il seno e come i sandali che si muovevano leggiadri sul palco delle prove. Kaja l’aveva guardata danzare svariate volte: se non si fosse sentita tanto minacciata da lei, si sarebbe lasciata volentieri incantare dalle sue forme e dalle sue movenze – una farfalla scarlatta, bianca e oro, le cui ali fatte di seta si sollevavano e abbassavano secondo un ritmo che non necessitava nemmeno di essere scandito da uno strumento; era una sorta di respiro, che si sospendeva quando saltava e che accelerava alle piroette che sollevavano i veli, svelando le gambe, le cosce, i glutei.

E la sua voce, poi. La definivano argentina, da quanto si levava acuta e limpida attraverso il loro teatro, o dalla sua stanza, più sommessa e dolce; ma a Kaja sembrava rossa anch’essa, perché bruciava, ardeva di passione e tenerezza, riempiva l’aria di un fuoco tenue come la luce del sole. Era la cosa di lei che meno la tormentava, tuttavia; Kaja non aveva mai cantato né aveva interesse a farlo, preferendo il sensuale silenzio delle danze, i giochi di sguardi che sapevano dire e celare inganni, minacce e lusinghe, il movimento ipnotico della carne.

Erano appunto la bellezza e la leggiadria di Sehra che le mordevano lo stomaco. La rapidità con cui tutte le altre assassine già presumevano che la Perla Nera avrebbe presto avuto una sorella più giovane e più promettente a condividere l’onore del nome di quella pietra. Invidia, sì, e folle gelosia del proprio privilegio, erano questi i sentimenti che avevano ormai preso il sopravvento su di lei – e la cosa peggiore era che mai se lo sarebbe aspettata, di essere ancora così debole da farsi influenzare da emozioni tanto triviali.

Forse era lo smacco per essere rimasta troppo tempo senza rivali, adagiata in una sicurezza di sé impavida e superba; forse era necessario che il mondo le ricordasse che le prove, la fatica, il dolore non terminavano mai, e che il suo spirito poteva essere ancora temprato. Forse, e così le piaceva pensare, era solo la sensazione che tutto quel fascino, certo cruciale per una gilda di assassine che faceva dello spettacolo la propria maschera e il proprio marchio, non nascondesse troppa sostanza al di sotto.

L’aveva guardata negli occhi una volta, intense iridi castane da cerbiatta, che sotto alla freddezza delle sue si erano abbassate in una deferenza che aveva qualcosa di pio. Le era parsa una fanciulla triste; aveva sentito che aveva appena perso tutto in un incendio, e che forse si ammantava di scarlatto per sconfiggere i propri demoni. Era silenziosa quasi quanto Kaja, e quando parlava lo faceva con una vocina flebile che ben lasciava intendere le soavi melodie a cui dava vita cantando. Era… dolce, e che uno spirito dall’apparenza così malleabile e fragile potesse ambire ad alte cariche tra le Ombre d’Argento era poco convincente.

Fu probabilmente una fortuna, che una delegazione del Genko fosse arrivata alla gilda a discutere di affari proprio in quei giorni, e Fuga tra loro. Per quanto doloroso per il suo orgoglio, Kaja riuscì a chiedergli in tono aspro, le braccia serrate sul petto, cosa pensasse di Sehra – senza sbilanciarsi a esternare l’odio amaro e gratuito che provava ormai per la ragazza, né i velati timori che Zyra potesse dimenticare il favore che portava alla Perla Nera per dedicarlo a un nuovo gioiello. Ma il monaco non veniva chiamato il Cacciatore di Eroi senza ragione: la sua abilità di sondare l’animo umano soltanto percependone l’energia era talvolta disturbante, ma senza dubbio utile; e poteva sogghignarle, guardarla con scherno e gongolare soddisfatto a quella dimostrazione di debolezza, ma rimaneva una delle pochissime persone al mondo di cui Kaja si fidava.

Il suo resoconto su Sehra fu che l’aveva deluso – uno spirito sordo come un guscio vuoto, aveva affermato, alzando le spalle; era probabile che la sua abilità nell’uso delle daghe e dei pugnali fosse pari a quella della danza, ma non gli sembrava che quei suoi talenti fossero sostenuti dalla volontà necessaria a farli fruttare.

– Se non vuoi che nascano questioni spiacevoli all’interno delle Ombre – arrivò a dirle, serio – Mi basterà sussurrare una parola per ottenere il permesso di ucciderla senza scatenare una guerra tra voi e il Monastero.

Kaja sorrise, lusingata, già cullando in seno la decisione che quei consigli le avevano infine permesso di prendere, dopo averla tenuta a bada tanto a lungo.

– Non preoccuparti. È affare mio.

Fuga non ribatté, limitandosi a lanciarle un’obliqua occhiata d’intesa.

Le azioni che potevano essere tacciate come tradimento nei confronti delle Ombre d’Argento erano, a meno che la sciagurata colpevole non avesse ottime ragioni per giustificarsi, punite con la morte. Tra le regole non scritte per non incappare in questo fato figurava di certo quella di non uccidere una compagna, dal momento che non avrebbe certo dato beneficio alla loro organizzazione così sottilmente costruita su precisi allenamenti e preparazioni.

Tuttavia, non si era ritenute davvero parte delle assassine fino a quando non si era ricevuto il proprio nome. Ed era in quella zona grigia, così vicina al traguardo e tuttavia così distante, che Kaja non esitò a muoversi.

Era ormai la notte prima della cerimonia d’iniziazione di Sehra, quella in cui si presentò nelle sue stanze, in cui la giovane pareva essersi reclusa in volontario esilio da forse una settimana. Avanzò a testa alta dopo aver ricevuto il permesso della sciocca, che fu percorsa da un fremito di palpabile stupore alla sua vista. La Perla Nera delle Ombre d’Argento non elargiva con generosità la propria compagnia.

I grandi occhi castani, dal sapore di terre lontane e caramello fuso, percorsero Kaja da capo a piedi. Per propria delizia personale, e per rendere chiaro alla novellina chi aveva avuto la sfortuna di farsi nemica, aveva indossato la propria uniforme da danzatrice – fatta di veli, bracciali, pelle nera stretta sulle forme del suo seno; di ombre e d’inchiostro, come i suoi occhi e i suoi capelli; di luccichii d’argento dovuti ai gioielli, e del contrasto violento dell’oscurità contro la sua pelle bianca come neve. Anche Sehra indossava un lungo abito rosso che rimandava al colore che aveva scelto come propria identità; violento, sgargiante, deprecabile, volgare.

La stanza, povera e spartana come voleva il protocollo, era illuminata da una singola candela, che spargeva attorno a sé gli sprazzi di arancio e nero, irrequieti e sensuali, che con tanta ironia riflettevano l’apparenza delle protagoniste di quel palcoscenico.

– Che cosa vuoi? – domandò Sehra, con un esile filo di voce. La sua espressione era vuota, afflitta da una miseria che le sue piroette aggraziate nascondevano; e si rispose da sola, peraltro, afferrando un pugnale appoggiato sul tavolo e portandoselo a proteggersi il petto.

Il contegno glaciale, minaccioso di indifferenza, che Kaja si era imposta di mantenere per incutere in quell’esserino arrogante tutto il terrore che meritava, finì per incrinarsi in un sorrisetto sprezzante.

– Accettalo, piccola – sentenziò, senza più darsi pena di nascondere la daga che aveva tenuto in pugno fino a quel momento e che aveva celato tra le ombre – La tua avventura finisce qui.

Sehra indietreggiò, portandosi verso il fondo della stanza, allontanandosi dalla candela. Il puerile errore di chi non si era riversato corpo e anima nelle arti della gilda, non del tutto.

– So che mi osservavi – esalò la giovane, un’incantevole nota roca tra le parole deboli, proferite senza rancore; solo con un dolore sordo, che Kaja non era sicura di comprendere ma che, in fondo, neppure le interessava – So che mi invidi. Ma non è mai stata mia intenzione… posso combattere al tuo fianco. Se la Perla Bianca desidera due discepole, formeremo… una coppia temuta, e io ti obbedirò.

Kaja piegò appena la testa di lato, osservando i lunghi riccioli rosso fuoco di Sehra, il suo fisico snello, la posa difensiva in cui era teso. Per un momento, immaginò lo scenario a cui aveva alluso: oh, sì, sarebbero state una formidabile coppia alla vista. Letale visione, fiamma e buio, bellezza sfolgorante. Ma c’era qualcosa del contegno mesto di Sehra che la stava irritando; e, d’altra parte, sapeva benissimo di poter divenire una leggenda facendo da sé, senza interferenze altrui.

– Ti offrirai anche di leccarmela a comando? – la schernì, dunque, a voce alta e limpida, in un contrasto così evidente con quella dell’altra che la candela sembrò tremare – Vedo che ti manca la dignità per essere fra noi. Pigoleresti ai piedi di qualsiasi nemico, immagino.

– No! – si sforzò di gridare la fanciulla, un rossore violento sulle guance che, stranamente, ne sfigurava la bellezza – Non hai motivo di farlo, sorella…

– Se stessi per uccidere una sorella, lei non mi starebbe implorando – osservò Kaja, con rinnovata freddezza – Avrebbe già cercato di uccidermi a propria volta.

La decisione era presa; cosa avesse spinto Zyra ad accogliere quello spirito scevro di qualsiasi onore e coraggio era una domanda che si sarebbe posta una volta ultimato il lavoro. Non stava che rendendo un servizio al suo ordine: non avrebbero perso nulla, se non un inutile, pavida creatura…

Si abbandonò alle tenebre. Le raccolse attorno a sé, arretrando appena dalla luce, e la magia le percorse la spina dorsale con il suo inebriante potere; smise di vedere, ed eppure sapeva esattamente da quale ombra riemergere, la sua forma, la sua collocazione, perfino il suo odore. Un viaggio di un battito di ciglia, forse uno spreco, ma il regno dell’oscurità la accoglieva con una naturalezza che mai, mai sarebbe stata propria di uno sgargiante uccellino color carminio.

Tese una mano in avanti e le afferrò i lunghi capelli ricci: la sciocca non si era neppure girata, sbigottita dall’incantesimo che non doveva aver mai imparato. La semplicità con cui poté tagliarle la gola con un sibilo più dolce di qualsiasi sua frivola nota fu piuttosto deludente.

Sehra crollò ai suoi piedi con uno sgraziato risucchio misto a un gorgoglio. Kaja le diede un leggero calcio per girarla e ammirare il sangue che si riversava a fiotti sul suo petto; non prestò troppa attenzione ai suoi ultimi agonizzanti respiri, più concentrata a notare come le vesti rosse fossero pallide in confronto al liquido violento, corposo e scuro come vino che le stava imbrattando. I ricci parevano vermi di rame spento; le labbra truccate lasciavano intravedere il livore della morte. Quando il sangue scivolava sul pavimento, pareva più nero; segno che l’Ombra non era mai appartenuta alla ragazza, anzi, che continuava a rifuggirla perfino ora…

– Un’altra prova superata, bambina. Per quanto, devo ammetterlo, con un certo ritardo.

Kaja non riuscì a trattenere un sussulto, né il balzo che il cuore le fece in gola mentre alzava di scatto lo sguardo verso la porta. Ma il senso delle parole formulate da quella voce lenta e sontuosa attecchì prima della paura che altrimenti avrebbe provato a essere colta in fragrante proprio da _lei_.

– Mia Signora? – domandò, perplessa e proprio malgrado carica d’incertezza; ma non mancò di tenere alta la testa, inarcando un sopracciglio, simulando un distacco e una compostezza che avrebbero gelato il sangue a qualsiasi osservatore.

Ma non a Zyra, la Perla Bianca delle Ombre d’Argento, che avanzò verso di lei con il suo incedere solenne e con la consueta, impenetrabile, maestosa espressione. I capelli candidi come avorio raccolti sulla testa in una crocchia imponente, l’abito bianco dalla scollatura profonda e i gioielli d’oro risaltavano sulla pelle nera come l’ebano come diamanti sul suolo di un vulcano; e il potere giaceva come lava nel suo petto, nelle tenebre che la accoglievano e la lasciavano avanzare, una ciotola stretta tra le lunghe dita dalle unghie dipinte di bianco e le palpebre pesanti che sempre le adombravano le iridi di ghiaccio.

– Sehra era migliore di te in molti aspetti – spiegò, in un tono neutrale che svelava tutta la sua noncuranza all’idea di ferirla – Più bella, più leggiadra e perfino più abile con la spada. Ma ciò in cui la superavi, bambina, era l’ambizione, e la devozione alle tenebre. Ti sarà chiaro cosa ritengo valga di più.

Doveva ancora finire di parlare quando si chinò sul cadavere caldo della fanciulla, accostando la ciotola alla gola recisa. Il sangue aveva smesso di zampillare, ma bastò spostare appena la testa perché un nuovo fiotto si riversasse nel recipiente.

– Cosa avreste fatto se non l’avessi uccisa? – domandò Kaja, incuriosita alla prospettiva che Sehra fosse stata condannata fin dal principio, come sacrificio per testare i suoi talenti.

– La debolezza del tuo spirito mi avrebbe grandemente delusa – replicò Zyra, rialzandosi – E ti saresti trovata in difficoltà.

Non aggiunse altro, né Kaja ebbe la possibilità di domandare spiegazioni: la comandante delle Ombre d’Argento la fissò dritta negli occhi, e pareva che spettri si agitassero nelle sue pupille immobili e crudeli.

Le mostrò la ciotola.

– Berresti questo sangue, se te lo ordinassi?

Kaja arricciò appena il naso, ma non si scompose oltre.

– Potrebbe essere infetto, mia Signora – osservò, arida – Se possibile, eviterei il rischio. Ma se l’ordine fosse categorico… sapete che non oserei oppormi.

Zyra annuì appena, soddisfatta, o così pareva. Oltrepassò il corpo di Sehra senza che neppure una goccia di liquido scarlatto le sporcasse le vesti o i sandali candidi; ma intinse un’unghia smaltata nella ciotola, e Kaja non osò muoversi di un centimetro mentre il dito le raggiungeva le labbra, coprendo il rossetto di quella sfumatura più scura che sapeva di ferro. Il polpastrello scese, sfiorandole il mento, e disegnò una riga che le solcava il petto fino all’incavo tra i seni; una goccia scese più in basso, facendola rabbrividire.

La Perla Bianca la scrutò, famelica, attenta, assorta.

– No. Il rosso non dona a un’ombra. Sei d’accordo?

Kaja sorrise in risposta, sollevata, e il sapore del sangue le scivolò sulla lingua.

**Author's Note:**

> Se la storia vi è piaciuta, venite a lasciarmi un like sulla mia [pagina Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Visbs88/?modal=admin_todo_tour). Ci troverete cazzeggio fandomico, un disegno della OC che vi ho presentato qui (lo spammerò a più riprese, lol) e in generale altre notizie sulle mie modeste creazioni di scrittrice. Baci!


End file.
